IAm Confused
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: THIS IS AN EX-SEDDIE!OK, sorry to every seddie lover but this is kinda my life in Sam and Freddie way. Read and definitely review, please!


**Here's a very random-tastic one-shot… the only thing is that this is basically based of my life issues. I'm so confused sometimes by my ex-boyfriend and I thought maybe if I wrote a story on it just with Sam and Freddie it might get me an idea as to what the heck is going on(sorry it'll be a bit OOC) Please review and see if you can unravel the mixed and odd signals I am getting from him…**

IWASLAYINGONYOURSHOULDERPERFECTLYCONTENTUNTILYOUTOLDMEALLOVERAGAINIAINTGOTASOBSTORYTOWRITEBUTJUSTLIKEEVERYONE

**Sam's POV!!**

I walked into school along side Carly. I looked around; Freddie didn't meet us—more importantly me, outside Carly's door. Freddie and I had happily been together for just about two months; two dorky months of…perfection.

My eyes found their way to his locker. He stood there, pulling his books out quickly.

"Fredster!" I yelled. Nothing. He turned and left.

"I'm sure he's just mad at his mom again." Carly said, seeing my upset expression.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let's go. You'll see him at lunch."

"You know…You're right. His mom probably pissed him off again. I'm rubbing off on him, you know."

"Mmmhhmmm"

We walked together to our Health class and watched as a stupid movie begun to play about how bad pollution was. What_ is _noise pollution, anyways?

Afterwards I rushed to Freddie's locker. Every day between first and second we would meet up at his locker. To talk or even to just to see each other. Yes, I know, sappy, but for some reason, I wanted to be different with him.

No Freddie. I decided heading to my class would be best then to just stand there looking like a moron. As I walked down the hallway I found a hunched up Freddie walking down the hall. He turned to me and glared. Not his I'm-mad-at-you glare, his I'm-thinking glare. I sighed.

By then I knew something was up. I hurried to each of my classes; none of them included a quick hug from Fredifer.

Finally, the lunch bell rang. I sprung out of my seat and hurried to the food line. Hey, I was hungry. And I missed hearing the Fredster's voice. Just a bit, though! I swear! Anyways…

I went to our usual table. By "our" I mean Jake, (yeah, I know! But he got really nice and funny…and his singing got way better) Shane, (after recovering he decided being friends would be ok, as long as neither Carly nor I went after him again…) Freddie, Carly, and me. Once again, no Freddie.

"How'd it go?" Shane asked as I bit into my ham sandwich

"Huh?" I asked, a small piece of ham hung on my chin.

"The breakup, you know…"

"Wow, wait! What…breakup?" I could feel my eyes beginning to sting. No. He hugged me yesterday. And kissed me. That…Jerk!

"Oh…You don't know? I thought that since he wasn't over here…" I then did the unthinkable. I threw away perfectly good food. I wasn't hungry...anymore.

It started to piece together. I headed off to my next few classes. Each one dragging closer and closer to the end of the day. Each time a new class started I remembered talking to Freddie the day before.

"_Hey Sam." Freddie said, a shy smile creeping onto his lips as he moved a bit closer._

"_Hey, Dork." I said, taking two steps forward._

"_I think I want you to understand something."_

"_Like what?" Another step forward._

"_Like I love you."_

"_I know…I love you, too. Kinda, I mean you ARE a dork and all but still."_

_He kissed me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and pulled away from the kiss._

"_We're so weird, one second we'll…"_

"_Fight? Yeah, I know and the next we'll be wrapped up in each other like any other crappy couple out there."_

"_I know, right!?" _

_He smiled at me and then let go of my waist._

"_Bye Sam. Mom said home by 9:00… You know how she is."_

"_Yeah, bye, Dork-o…"_

Who changes their mind so fast? Who's in love one second and doesn't want them in their life the next. And then it happened. End of the day. I couldn't avoid it. I couldn't make a wish and magically make him love me again.

I walked over to his locker. I stood there, like a puppy, just waiting for her master to come and beat her. (**AN: sorry for this but it kinda fit…my friend used it when she was REALLY upset) **

And there he was. Standing there. He looked down, avoiding my eyes. He looked so…Miserable? Definitely miserable.

"I already know." I whispered, lowering my head to see his eyes.

"Yeah…I guessed it'd get to you at one point."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"I said why not say because." Tears began to fill my eyes slightly. I didn't cry and I wouldn't show what he was doing to me.

"Feelings." He said, barely audible.

"Oh." It didn't seem good enough for me but I wanted to get home. For once.

He started to walk off. Suddenly, he stopped at spun around on his heals.

"Bye." He said glumly. He looked down and walked away.

I ran home. And for the first time since I first got that job at Chilly my Bowl, I cried.

Days passed with no interaction in between the two of us. It was almost May by then and everyone was getting ready for the end of school. It was good I was great at lying because I told everyone I didn't need him in my life. I _didn't_ need him. But I wanted him to be there for me…Even as just a friend. We finally started talking again.

I started going to his locker again, just with Carly by my side. We'd talk and pretend nothing had happened. Even though I could still feel my hands shaking violently from just simply seeing him.

After three weeks he got another girlfriend. She lasted three days. Then Freddie smartened up and dumped her. Ha! Take that!

The awkward feeling began to fade. Freddie started handing me food out of his lunch box again. He started walking the hallways with me…and Carly. But then…

It stopped. He stopped talking to me. If I got close to him he'd jump back. All that progress. Gone. Down the stupid, dirty, junky toilet!

He never said why he stopped talking to me but I decided to move on with my life. I didn't actually need the dork, right? So we (the hole tenth grade class) headed off to the park to hang out for a few hours. Last week of school, ya know!!?

We didn't stay near each other. He came along with Jake for a few seconds here and there but immediately left and went to the opposite side of the park.

Once again I ignored his stupid behavior and started to listen to music. I sighed and sat down on a park bench. Wendy, Carly's annoying "other" friend, came and sat down. She clasped her hands together in her lap and looked up into the sky.

"He's staring at you." She whispered quickly before getting up and leaving. I pulled my ear buds out and looked around… There, on a hill barely fifty feet away sat Freddie with Shane by his side. Freddie stared me straight in the face for a milli-second before turning away. Carly came up to me and started to pull me up and said something along the lines of, "Let's go get some water!" or something. As I passed him, Freddie stood up, turning around and watching me leave. After that he almost completely stopped talking to me. Boys are stupid. Let's leave it at that.

IMLIVINGTHISLIFEANDYOUDONTNEEDTOWINMEOVERANDTHEREAINTNOOTHERSIDETOSHUFFLEMEFROMIBELONGWHEREIDECIDEBUTYOUSAYWE

Heyy again (the double "y" thing is an inside joke...)I'm sorry that I had to shove my BELOVED Seddie lovers down….I didn't want to but it was the one way I was hoping to uncover my ex-boyfriend's stupid actions…(what's funny is there'd be days that I'd be upset and he'd shove his arm in my face and say, "Come on, punch me. It won't hurt!" and I'd punch him…haha we were a weird couple.)BUT Since both times I've tried to write a chapter story I've lost the document I think I'll stick with one-shots…=)

Love from the heart and only the heart,

MRG10…=)


End file.
